vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Lockwood
Mason Lockwood is Richard Lockwood's much younger and cooler brother, and Tyler's uncle who has been estranged from the family. He is also a werewolf. This character is a member of Lockwood Family. Personality Mason is described as Tyler's “cool” uncle, Mason is sexy and athletic and possesses an easygoing charm. Though he has more control than his nephew, he can “flip in an instant” if crossed. Season Two Mason returns to town for his brother, Richards' funeral saying that he had not seen Tyler since he was about 10 meaning he's been gone from Mystic Falls for 7+ years. Mason later catches Tyler and Jeremy drinking beer and hints for Jeremy to leave. He drinks with his nephew afterwards. Later while Tyler is in the same room and breaks one of his fathers picture. Enraged he tries to attack his mom, but Mason comes in and stops him knocking Tyler down onto the floor. Mason's nephew was confused as to why he got like that, mad so easily, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. In Brave New World Mason goes to the carnival and competes against Tyler and Stefan in a arm wrestling match. Mason later defended Tyler when Carter picked fight with him, showing his immense strength taking down the latter with a simple slap. He jumped really high and Tyler saw his eyes for a second. In Bad Moon Rising it's shown that he went to some underground cell (like a tomb) and tied himself up with chains because he can't control himself when he's in werewolf form which only happens on a full moon. In Memory Lane, Mason discovers the Salvatore brothers are vampires after being invited to Jenna's party. When Tyler questions him about the wrewolf curse, he reveals you must kill someone in order to change. In Kill or Be Killed, Mason tells Liz Forbes about the Salvatores and finally attains the Moonstone from Tyler and delivers it to his "boss" and supposed new girlfriend Katherine Pierce. It's also revealed that he has been working for her for at least the past year. Powers and Abilities Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. He calls it the "Lockwood Curse". He had displayed few abilities, such as: *'Super-Strength' - Mason hand-wrestled with and defeated Stefan Salvatore who, being a vampire, is extremely strong. However, Stefan didn't use his full strength. Damon mocked him afterwards telling him he didn't put any effort into at all. Stefan replies he actually did, and that Mason's strength was more than human, but not as strong as a vampire. Katherine also confirmed this in Memory Lane. *'Super-Leaping' - Mason displayed his ability to leap higher than the average human while trying to stop a fight between and Carter. During this time, Mason's eyes change in color; a sort of golden iris. This has been shown to happen to Tyler as well. *'Super-Speed '- When transformed he displayed vast super-speed, rivaling or maybe even surpassing the speed of Stefan Salvatore, who's been a vampire since 1864. *'Durability' - When Damon stabbed Mason in the chest with a silver knife he recovered within seconds. Appearances ;Season 2 * The Return (episode) * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Memory Lane * Kill or Be Killed Gallery MasonCarol.jpg|Mason Lockwood talking with Carol, his sister-in-law. Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Mason with Tyler TheReturnNew.jpg|Mason and Tyler TheReturnNew1.jpg|Mason holding down a enraged Tyler Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason in Bad Moon Rising KillOrBeKilled2.jpg MasonLockwoodpromo.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Lockwood Family Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters